Diario de un Coronel
by lisa-mustang
Summary: Un Coronel con un diario de vida... Un Coronel y sus problemas... Un Coronel frente a la cruel vida. Cap. 2 UP! Royai. El exilio y ejecucion de un Coronel realmente no es un juego, una Teniente preocupada y enamorada, fiel, hasta la muerte. Review? :D!
1. Capitulo 1 Dias 1, 2,3 y 5

_**Holaaaa! Estaba un dia muy aburrida y se me ocurrio esto :D!!**_

_**Puede contener algo de Royai aaah? 1313!! xD**_

**Diario de un Coronel.**

**Cap 1. **

Central, dia 1.

No tengo idea de por que, pero quiero empezar a escribir este diario, me da curiosidad el saber como... las chicas se divierten con este juguetito. En fin, empezare por mi mejor anecdota del dia:

_Hoy Riza preparo cafe, pero que bueno estaba! Me gustaria otro en este momento, ya que... oh rayos! Me sali del tema, __bien, como iba, luego de ese magnifico cafe (Y vaya que me desperto!), vinieron los papeles del dia, el almuerzo, __asuntos militares, charlas, siestas en medio del trabajo, etc. todo lo de rutina diaria, aunque, en medio de ese sueño... __vi algo melancolico, senti como un escalofrios recorria mi espalda y subia a mi cabeza de a poco, vi la cara de Hughes, __recorde su funeral... ¿Por que? Yo ya lo supere, no es que no lo extrañe pero... no es algo por lo que deba preocuparme, __despues de todo, ya paso. Por tal motivo, estuve melancolico durante unas horas, mis subordinados me miraban raro, __e intentaban descifrar que rayos pasaba por mi mente. Creo que no debi haber sido tan rudo y haberlos asado con mi __alquimia por la pregunta, en fin... lo hecho, hecho esta, ¿No? _

_________________Me senti realmente ridiculo escribiendo esta basura, pero, como reflexion... escribo que me senti bien, al menos, __escribiendo lo que me guardo para si._

_22:34 pm, miercoles 21 de Julio, 1914._

_

* * *

_

Central, dia 2.

_Diario... hoy desperte TERRIBLE, mi cabeza me estaba explotando, debio haber sido el alcohol que ingeri anoche, __lamento no haberte contado sobre eso, pero es que no podia quedarme dormido tan rapido, y decidi irme de copas __con los muchachos. __Llegue mas tarde de lo usual al trabajo, y la teniente Hawkeye me regaño, me sente de malas en la silla frente a mi __escritorio y comence a no firmar los papeles de trabajo, despues de todo, mi cabeza me estaba explotando. __La teniente me acerco cuidadosamente una taza de cafe, tenia mi cabeza en el escritorio, senti el sonido del contacto __de la taza con la madera y levante el rostro mirandola con un ojo, el otro lo cerre por mi dolor de cabeza. __El dia transcurrio como cualquier otro, aburrido, lleno de papeles sin firmar, cosa que es malo, ya que debo presentarlos __mañana en la mañana, y tenia dos opciones: O las terminaba hoy mismo y me quedaba una hora mas tarde trabajando, __o mañana debia practicamente matarme haciendo trabajo antes de las 10 de la mañana; Opte por matarme al otro dia, __total, es MI trabajo, no el de la teniente. _

_______________________Al fin me desahogo con alguien, muchas gracias._

_23:59 pm, jueves 22 de Julio, 1914._

_

* * *

_

Central, dia 3.

_Diario, diario... hoy fui regañado mas que de costumbre, aunque sin dolor de cabeza, que alivio tan grande senti!, en fin, __me regaño mi teniente por lo del papeleo y todo, y me regaño un superior por tenerlos listos una hora mas tarde, aunque __no me importo mucho, diablos! Tampoco tenia que regañarme! Al fin y al cabo, los termine, ¿No?_

_Bien, hoy no tengo mucho que contar, el regaño me canso, asi que, buenas noches, es hora de dormir._

_23:22 pm, viernes 23 de Julio, 1914._

_

* * *

_

Central, dia 5.

_Siento el no haber escrito ayer, pero se me presentaron un par de problemas y no tuve ni tiempo, ni animos para seguir __escribiendo aqui, te contare que paso:_

**- Señor... Hay un problema aqui - Se me acerco Riza y me dijo al oido - El Fuhrer viene muy enojado... creo que alguien le dijo algo que usted sabe...**

**- ¿Yo se? - Me cuestione algo preocupado.**

**La puerta se abrio, no sin antes tocar, y ahi estaba el, entro con sus aires de grandeza, pero sin embargo, sin su sonrisa diaria, se veia enojado, rayos, esto me estaba dando miedo.**

**- Coronel... necesito hablar con usted a solas... - Dijo el sin andar con rodeos. **

**Asenti y fui con el, directo a su oficina. Tomo asiento frente a su escritorio, sin embargo yo, estuve recto frente a el, temia que iba a decirme, pero no dude en ningun momento responderle alguna pregunta.**

**- Asi que... cree que yo soy un homunculo... ¿no? - Dijo el serio.**

**Mis ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente, me esperaba otra cosa, pero creo que mi reaccion era muy obvia, rayos, me delate sin decir nada... Gire la vista hacia el piso, y luego de unos segundos, decidi responder. No le iba a ser deshonesto, sabia que me esperaba si lo afirmaba, pero soy un hombre serio, adulto y responsable, por tanto, yo se en que me estoy metiendo.**

**- Señor... son solo rumores... no pasa nada... - Mi nerviosismo era NOTABLE.**

**- Hum... yo creo que es verdad...**

**- Bien... yo...**

**- Sabe que esto puede ser calificado como alta traicion, ¿Verdad?**

**- ... - No sabia que decir, mi mente estaba bloqueada - Si señor...**

**Me miro unos segundos, y luego, extrañamente, sonrio como siempre, igualmente me sorprendi muy notablemente, me indico la puerta de salida, y luego me dijo:**

**- Vaya a su oficina Mustang... hare como si esto no hubiera pasado...**

**Sali de ahi, mi corazon latia muy fuerte, mi presion sanguinea era muy elevada, mi respiracion estaba muy agitada, no pude abrir mis ojos de la preocupacion, y en cuanto, mi respiracion se normalizo, y mi corazon paraba de latir tan rapido, abri los ojos, y ahi estaba ella... siempre cuidando mi espalda.**

**- ¿Era lo que yo pensaba? - Pregunto ella acercandose a mi.**

**- Si... algo asi... - Mejore mi postura y segui caminando a mi oficina.**

_No estoy seguro, pero creo que esto no quedara asi... _

_01:21 am, domingo 25 de Julio, 1914._

_

* * *

_

_**¿Me dejas un Review? :D!**_


	2. Capitulo 2 Dias 8, 10 y 15

_**Haha! Volvi :D!!**_

_**Gracias x los reviews, aqui esta la conti :D**_

* * *

Central, dia 8,

_Vaya, que no he escrito en bastante tiempo ya, extrañaba hacerlo, pero con esto del Fuhrer, las cosas han estado empeorando __bastante, incluso, hay rumores, que quieren sacarme del ejercito por ciertas normas de convivencia entre los militares, bueno, __aparte de lo que hable con el Fuhrer, creo que eso, anoto bastantes puntos en mi contra..._

_2 dias atras..._

**- Si... espero que sea verdad, realmente no soporto a ese Coronel... - Escuche decir a un tipo.**

**- Yo tampoco, se cree bastante por tener esa posicion en el ejercito a su corta edad... - Le respondio el otro sujeto.**

**Parecian practicamente cabos del ejercito, no tenian por que hablar de estos temas, de todas maneras, nunca he**

**hablado con esos sujetos, no me juzguen, par de imbeciles. ****Aunque, de todas maneras, ese rumor llegaba a todas partes, pero, yo aun no sabia de que se trataba el rumor, **

**todos sabian... excepto yo. Hasta mis subordinados saben de eso, pero no me han querido decir nada, tal vez, ****es para que no me alarme y me de un ataque de ansia. Hasta que ella... me advirtio...**

**- Señor... tenga cuidado...**

**- ¿Con que Teniente?**

**Ella miro hacia todas partes, procurando no haber nadie en los alrededores.**

**- Sere directa y sincera... quieren sacarlo del ejercito...**

**Mi personalidad agresiva empezo a ganarme la batalla, y me altere bastante. Me pare de golpe, asustado practicamente, ****le mire la cara a mi subordinado y luego, agache la mirada, no tenia intenciones de retirarme del ejercito en bastante ****tiempo, pero estos rumores, siempre son verdaderos y terminan expulsando a la gente del ejercito, o peor aun, ****yo creo, que soy mas bien... una amenaza para King Bradley... y va a exiliarme de Alemania... Cerre mis ojos por un ****momento, y luego decidi hablar.**

**- ¿Es... por lo que yo creo que es...?**

**- Señor... me temo que si... - Ella tambien agacho su mirada.**

**- Bien... - Esta vez, yo decidi mirarla - Gracias...**

_Ayer..._

**Las cosas estaban tensas, ya no habia ese pequeño toque humoristico en mi oficina, el ambiente estaba cada vez mas ****pesado e incomodo, sentia que en cualquier momento llegaria el... echandome de... ¿Mi oficina? NO! Imposible! Yo no iba ****a dejar que algo asi sucediera, asi que, decidi tomar cartas en el asunto, aun no eso si... queria esperar hasta que... la ****gota derramase el vaso...**

**Hubieron bastantes acercamientos del Fuhrer a mi oficina, pero, sin entrar si quiera, y cada vez que esto pasaba, mi corazon ****empezaba a latir con mas rapidez, creia que me iba a dar un ataque en cualquier momento. ****Al final del dia, ya estaba abatido, no habia nadie en la oficina, sin embago, estaba yo, ahi, sentado, sin hacer nada, ****estaba... ¿Sudando? Si el no me sacaba del ejercito, algun ataque de seguro lo hara. Mi cabeza me dolia un monton, solo ****queria llegar a mi casa y dormir... nada mas que dormir, no agua, no bañarse, no comida, no... nada... solo dormir y alejar ****esos sentimientos de... ¿Miedo? Si... asi es... tenia miedo...**

**Me levante de la silla, y me fui al sillon grande... me recoste ahi un rato y puse un libro encima de mi cara, para no sentir ****la luz encima mio, ni ganas de apagar la luz tenia... Hasta que... ella entro...**

**- Deberia irse a casa... - Suspiro ella.**

**- Deberias irte a casa... ¿Que haces aqui? - Dije mientras sacaba el libro de mi cara.**

**- Olvide algo... - Practicamente... murmuro.**

**Me miro fijamente, y se acerco a mi, se sento a mi lado en el sillon, que verguenza tenia, estaba derrotado psicologicamente, ****esa presion me tenia muy mal, no queria que ella me viera ahi... sentado sin poder hacer nada... que mas si... El ejercito lo ****es todo para mi... todos mis sueños, esperanzas y aspiraciones, se centraban en ese rumor, pense en eso todo ese momento, ****hasta que... senti su calida mano en mi rostro... me estaba acariciando... abri mis ojos para mirarla directamente... ****Y no! No voy a dejar... que eso... me derrote... Soy Roy Mustang!! SOY ROY MUSTANG!! El alquimista de fuego!!**

**- Ehm... ¿Gracias...? - No sabia que decirle...**

**- De nada... ¿Por que? - Me pregunto divertida.**

**- Por todo... - Me levante y sali de la oficina con camino a mi hogar.**

**Si... a mi calido hogar...**

_Hoy..._

_Sere sincero... hoy no fui al trabajo... me reporte como enfermo y me dejaron pasar por hoy, la verdad, he intentado evadir todo esto, pero... __creo que es muy dificil, sin embargo, he llevado un ritmo... digamos normal de vida, me levante a las 11, desayune, me bañe, almorce a las __1, fui a dormir un rato, bla bla... lo de alguien normal, y bien... me gusto bastante. Solo espero que esto se me pase luego y bien... como __dicen, que sea solo un rumor barato._

_Pdta: ELLA ME LLAMO..._

_22:19 pm, Miercoles 28 de Julio, 1914._

* * *

_Central, dia 10._

_Creo que las cosas han estado un poco mas relajadas desde que me quede en casa por el dia. Me tome ese momento para analizar la __situacion, y claro... analizarme a mi mismo. Creo que tome todo muy en serio y si sigo pensando en eso me voy a enfermar seriamente. __Riza tenia razon... los rumores son... solo rumores, supongo que puedo estar feliz por unos momentos... bien, miento, no digo feliz, pero si __digo, relajado..._

_Hoy sali mas temprano del trabajo, lo evadi completamente y sali a caminar por los alrededores del edificio de la milicia. Pleno dia de verano, __no me gusta mucho pero en fin... Libre mi cabeza de esos pensamientos y me senti aliviado y mas... energetico._

_Me sente en una banca del jardin gigante. Descance mis ojos un rato, y al abrirlos... estaba ella de nuevo... __Fue casi... magico... je...:_

**- ¿Mas relajado? - Tomo asiento a mi lado.**

**- Si... considerablemente...**

**- Me alegro... - Desvio su mirada de la mia.**

**Odio cuando hace eso...**

**- ¿Que harias si todo... fuese real? - Le pregunte inquieto.**

**- ¿Todo? **

**- Si... si estos rumores fuesen... reales... ¿Que pasaria si yo me voy...? ¿Que harias?**

**- ¿Acaso no es obvio? - Sonrio... casi victoriosa.**

**- No lo se... por algo te lo pregunto... - La seguia mirando.**

**- Te seguire... - Me devolvio la mirada.**

**- ¿Como siempre? - Me senti inseguro de como me responderia.**

**- Si... yo te lo prometi...**

**- Pero solo... es decir.. ¿No era solo porque soy militar?**

**- No ahora...**

**Me senti casi al borde de llorar en su hombro...**

**- No ahora... que se lo que siento - Volvio a desviar su mirada.**

**- ¿Que sientes...?**

**- Cosas de mujeres... - Me miro y sonrio.**

**Rayos, eso me inquieto...**

**- Volvere al trabajo... - Ella se despidio con la mirada y me dejo.**

**Se fue... **

_Hay pocos momentos en los que tengo una agradable conversacion con ella... es decir, una conversacion mas de amigos que... compañeros de __trabajo._

_23:07 pm, Viernes 30 de Julio, 1914._

* * *

_Central, dia 15._

_Las cosas han estado... complicandose un poco, King Bradley me mira de una forma extraña, ciertamente creo que si van a sacarme del ejercito. __Volvio ese aire pesado sobre mi, el nerviosismo y el panico me siguen invadiendo, ahora, mas que nunca. No se si tengo miedo de que me saquen __de lo mas importante para mi, o que vayan a hacerme daño, de cualquier modo, no prefiero ninguno de esos. Riza ha seguido apoyandome en todo, __dandome animos y estimulandome a seguir adelante. _

_Curiosamente, llego a mis manos una carta de... amenazas de un anonimo, la tire a la basura, no tenia intenciones de seguir preocupandome, __aunque... esa carta decia claramente algo referido al problema por el que estoy pasando. Creo que esa carta iba de parte de... Archer... si, ese __sujeto siempre me ha mirado mal, si ese logra decirle algo a King Bradley sobre esto, estare perdido. Ese siempre echa mas leña al fuego._

_21:43 pm, Miercoles 5 de Agosto, 1914._

* * *

_**Me dejas un review? :D!!**_


End file.
